


Dreams in Digital

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cybersex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s never been in a place like this before, and he’s pretty sure that by the time the night is over, he’ll be killing Pi. Until then he might as well do his best to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the je_fqfest on Livejournal for elizajet.

The bass was so heavy, that when he walked into the room Ryo was sure he could feel it between his legs as it thrummed upwards from the floor and through the soles of his sneaker-clad feet. Glancing around, hands stuffed nervously in the pockets of his jeans, he had to wonder what he’d been thinking when he’d actually taken Pi’s advice and come here.

It was a cybersex café, Pi had said, but looking around, Ryo didn’t think his best friend had _quite_ summed it up very well at all. Even from here he could tell that the place was so much more than just a cybersex café. If anything, it looked to be a virtual reality cybersex café. Smatterings of desks filled the room, covered with more electronic equipment than he’d ever seen in one place before – and that included an electronics store.

It was hard not to blush when there appeared to be no privacy in the room at all, and even though everyone was lost in their own virtual world, goggles and headphones keeping reality at bay, Ryo had to avert his eyes to keep from blatantly staring at the number of people who were openly masturbating like they’d forgotten that they weren’t in private.

Far from being a prude, Ryo was openly a great lover of sex – which was probably why Pi had suggested he come here in the first place – but there was still something different about having and enjoying sex with someone in private, and openly masturbating in public to whatever it was these people were seeing behind their VR sets. Always eager to do the former, Ryo wasn’t quite sure he had the balls to do the latter.

“Can I help you?”

So lost in his own thoughts, as well as maybe a tiny bit of voyeurism of the other patrons in the café, Ryo didn’t notice the man who approached him until he spoke, and the sudden intrusion into his bubble of anxiety had him flinching slightly.

The man’s laughter was rich and low, and Ryo found himself flushing just a little bit when like the bass, he thought that he could practically feel the man’s laughter thrumming through his body and settling between his legs. Unused to being turned on by someone’s laugh of all things, he cleared his throat nervously, at a loss for what to say when he didn’t even know who the man was.

“You’re new, aren’t you?” the man finally asked. A small smile still played around his lips, and laughter twinkled in warm brown eyes, but he didn’t look like he was mocking Ryo despite his amusement. He still made no move to introduce himself, and Ryo wasn’t sure if there was a reason or rule behind it. For all he knew, in a place like this anonymity might be key. That thought made him relax a little bit, because he had to admit if only to himself that he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted anyone to know he’d come to a place like this, even if he’d only come to feed his curiousity.

“Is it that obvious?” he finally answered, the wryest of smiles tugging at his own lips.

“A little bit, but don’t feel bad. Everyone has a first time, even if they don’t look uncomfortable now,” the other man replied, tilting his head a bit to indicate that Ryo should follow him as he began a slow meander around the room.

They had to walk fairly close together so that Ryo could hear the other man speak over the pulse pounding music, but it wasn’t as awkward as he thought it might have been considering their situation.

“You’ll be asked for a cyber-name on your first time here. We’d prefer if you didn’t change it, so please choose carefully. You’ll also be given a registration key every time you come in and pay, preventing people from sneaking in and just logging on for free. Each key is good only for the visit it’s given on, so writing it down and taking it with you won’t do you any good.”

“Do you have a lot of people who try and sneak in for free?” Ryo found himself asking when the man paused in his explanation of the rules.

“Not too many anymore. We had a lot at the beginning, but once they realized it was pretty much impossible to log on for free, they gave up.”

“What happens if you uh… pay for time that you don’t end up using?”

It was an embarrassing question to ask considering the subject, but Ryo had to admit that sometimes you just didn’t last quite as long as you thought you could, and that might go double for something new and exciting like this could potentially be.

“Time is paid for in fifteen minute blocks, so if you only use, say, sixteen minutes or so out of a half an hour block of paid time, we will refund the second block. Also, if you aren’t finished before your time runs out, you’ll be prompted to extend your time with the use of the credit card you signed in with.”

Another question burned at the back of Ryo’s mind, but he wasn’t sure how appropriate it was to ask. A raised eyebrow and questioning look from the taller man had him blushing once more and licking his lips nervously before he spoke.

“Are they… is it real people?”

The laugh that spilled free of the other man’s mouth had Ryo’s pants tightening faintly this time, making him glad for the dim lighting. It would have been even more embarrassing if this man found him so incredibly easy that a stranger’s laugh turned him on.

“Not real per se. Everything in the virtual worlds is computer generated. It’s not like a video chat… more like a first person video game. All of our NPCs are however based on real people; mostly the staff or creators who were first involved in its creation. Some of course have no basis in reality at all, as we build new worlds and add new characters all the time based on customer preferences and suggestions,” he explained.

Ryo found himself further intrigued with every word that left the man’s lips, wanting to try this ‘game’ out even if he was still a bit apprehensive about doing something like masturbating in public, in front of other people even if no one – except perhaps the staff – were watching.

As if he could sense him wavering, the man touched the back of Ryo’s wrist lightly to get his attention before leading him over to an empty console in the corner of the large room. Settling down in the chair, he logged onto the system with rapid keystrokes from long fingers that had Ryo swallowing hard and looking away, pretending interest in anything but the other man right now.

“Have a seat,” the man said, getting to his feet and pulling Ryo’s attention back to him. “I’ve logged you in for just a short five minute session, just so you can see what it’s really like.”

Blinking a bit in surprise, Ryo sat in the comfortable chair almost automatically, knowing deep down that he really wanted to try this, to see what it was like. Doing his best not to flinch in surprise when the man slipped the comfortable and fitted goggles over his head, and the padded headphones after that, he closed his eyes almost on instinct against the black nothingness that swam before his eyes.

Warm hands touched his as thin, supple gloves were tugged onto his small but strong hands, and Ryo felt that overwhelming rush of want settle back in his belly. Praying silently to himself that he wasn’t obviously hard when he was sitting like this without any way to hide an erection, Ryo was almost relieved when light flared in front of his eyes, causing him to blink them open and stare in awe at the scene before him.

The man hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said it was like being in a first person video game. Without even moving his head, he could look this way and that, taking in the richly detailed cityscape that had appeared in front of his eyes.

The soft murmur of voices filled his ears, and people walked past him and in front him down the busy night street.

Without conscious thought, he found himself moving towards one of the young men standing outside what appeared to be a club. The man was smoking a cigarette, and Ryo watched as the smoke drifted up and away into the realistic and clear night sky. When he looked back at the man, he was a bit taken aback to see him looking right at him, a smug little smile curving thin but pretty lips.

Before he could say anything though, the scene disappeared and he was left alone, swallowed in velvety blackness.

The goggles were pushed up to rest on his forehead and he reached up to pull the headphones down to rest around his neck as he turned to face the other man. His awe probably showed on his face, because the man laughed again.

“I’m glad you like it. So… can I interest you in something a little more? It’s 500¥ for each fifteen minute block.”

Ryo couldn’t help but laugh at that. “For a sales pitch, it’s pretty smooth, I have to admit.” Still, he wasn’t all that sure if he wanted to go… all the way, as it were, in front of strangers.

The man said nothing when he hesitated, and Ryo was a little bit glad that he didn’t try and push him into anything when it was very obvious that he wasn’t comfortable with the thought of being so open in front of strangers.

As he fiddled with the cord to the headphones that sat around his neck, Ryo felt his gaze flickering back to the other man who was waiting patiently for him to make a decision. “… just fifteen minutes,” he finally said, caving. It had been an amazing experience, and he didn’t think he could get into _too_ much trouble in fifteen minutes. At least not the kind of trouble that would have him jerking off in a public place anyway.

“Great,” the man exclaimed, eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned. “Just give me one second to get the waiver and your keycode and I’ll be right back.”

Watching the long-legged man hurry across the room, Ryo took the moment to panic a little bit internally, wondering what on earth he was getting himself into that required a _waiver_. He was just about to change his mind and run out the door when the man came back with a clipboard and a pen in hand.

“It’s just a standard medical waiver. Because we have the type of equipment that doesn’t go well with people who have epilepsy, heart conditions, or people with psychological conditions where the inability to tell reality from fantasy might be dangerous, we just need you to sign off that you suffer from none of the above, and that if you’re lying or signing under false pretenses, we’re not to blame should something happen,” the man explained, handing the clipboard and pen over to let Ryo read and sign.

It made sense, and Ryo couldn’t see any sort of tricky wording in the waiver that made him nervous. It was almost literally what the man had said to him, and he signed and dated it carefully before handing it back to the man, along with the required credit card.

As the man set the system up for the paid time, this time outside of the demo mode, Ryo watched him covertly, dark eyes drinking in the strength of his shoulders and the way long fingers flew nimbly over the keyboard.

“You can’t see what people are doing in here, can you?” he suddenly asked, thinking of how embarrassing it would be if the virtual world called up this man’s image for him and the real person _knew_ what he was getting off to.

“Not exactly,” he replied without looking up from what he was doing, eventually straightening and handing Ryo’s credit card back to him with a wide grin. “The system can see what you’re doing – and who – and we have it set up to flag dangerous things like simulated rape and murder, so that we can interfere and pull people out of the VR. Fantasy world or not, this place is here for fun, not to encourage people to do things that would normally get them arrested.”

Ryo admitted that it made sense, and was just a bit relieved that if his virtual mind decided to play with a virtual representation of this man, he wasn’t going to know about it, because that would be _really_ embarrassing.

“Alright, you’re all set to go. You’ll get a flash in-world when your time is up, and an option to renew or end your session. Renewals will be automatically charged to your credit card, and we don’t allow anyone to play for more than an hour in one setting, so after that time limit is reached you’ll automatically be booted from the system whether you want to renew or not. And remember, explore and have fun.”

Nodding in thanks, Ryo pulled the goggles back down over his eyes and adjusted the headphones until they were comfortable. Once more the virtual world flared to life around him, and he was surprised to see that it was nearly the same scene that he’d been surrounded by before. Unable to help himself, he found his gaze searching for the man that had been here last time, leaning against the side of a building and smoking.

Dark brown eyes met his like he knew he’d been looking, and Ryo was a little bit startled. Unsure of himself for a moment, he didn’t move from where he was standing until the other man’s lips curled up in a smirk similar to the one that had graced his lips before.

Never one to ignore a dare – and he knew one when he saw it – Ryo made his way slowly over. Even as he walked, he wondered just how ‘real’ these programmed characters were. If he decided to do more than fuck, would they be able to hold a conversation with him?

Those thoughts quickly slipped away though when he got closer, because with every step he made towards the other man, his looks subtly shifted, until by the time he was right in front of him Ryo couldn’t have told the difference between this virtual man and the worker from the café.

A small flush of guilt slipped through him when he realized that he was using a computer to give him what he probably could have just asked for, but he justified his thoughts with the rationale that the other man might not even like men, nor would he likely be interested in dating – or sleeping with – someone who showed up at a cybersex café.

The guilt still lingered when the man reached out to him, taking his hand and pulling him closer like a magnetic lure. There was a slight disconnect between the light touch and Ryo’s perception of it, like everything was a few seconds behind. It was a strange feeling, but one that almost heightened his feelings.

Even though he knew this world wasn’t real, when the other man – the beautiful replica of the café’s employee – leaned in to kiss him, there was a moment where he felt like blushing for the fact that someone was trying to kiss him in the middle of a busy street. He’d never been all that big on PDA before, and even now, safe in this little bubble of a world he couldn’t fight against his true feelings.

Pulling back instinctively, he cleared his throat softly, wanting to ask for this man’s name even if he didn’t really have one.

As if he could sense his hesitation, the man suddenly smiled again, and Ryo – reminded of that smile the real man had given him – felt himself get hard. While a small part of him had to wonder just how this all worked, and if his feelings in the virtual world transferred outside, the rest of him suddenly wanted to feel this man here and now, to see whether his skin would be soft under his hands, and if he would make sweet noises as they fucked.

Reaching out this time without prompting, Ryo took the man’s hand and tugged him close. He wondered if the game had sensed his wish to change the looks of this person, if it would take him out of this street view and into something a little more private.

Even as he thought it, the world around him shimmered, forcing him to close his eyes before he was sick from the sudden change. When he opened them again, there were four walls around them – one decorated with a plain wooden door – and they were inside what looked like a simple hotel room.

His embarrassment rushed back again at the thought of what he was about to do, and once more the other man seemed in tune with his thoughts, giving their joined hands a squeeze as he led them to the bed, tumbling them onto the softness of the mattress.

It was nice for once to not be the one leading, Ryo thought as he allowed the man’s body to cover his own, lips finding his as he closed his eyes once more. In the dark it was easier to pretend that this was real, that the hands pushing up his shirt and touching his skin really belonged to someone. Dizzy with pleasure, the delay between touch and feeling seemed to fade until Ryo was hard and aching, hips pushing up in search of friction.

Moaning low in his throat, feeling like everything was too much and not enough all at the same time, Ryo let out a soft whimper of disbelief when all of a sudden everything just _stopped_. Opening his eyes, he couldn’t help the frustrated growl that escaped him when he saw the words flashing in the blackness before his eyes.

 _CONTINUE GAME: Y/N?_

He hesitated for a moment, staring at the bright white words cutting the darkness. The incredibly horny and frustrated part of him wanted to say yes obviously, wanting to be back under the virtual man who’d made him feel good and to finish what they’d started. However, a quite substantial part of him knew that even if he got off from this it wouldn’t feel as good as real sex.

Reluctantly – even if he wondered if he was doing the smart thing – Ryo selected no and watched the screen go completely black.

Tugging off the goggles and blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the soft lighting of the room, Ryo carefully removed the gloves and headset as well, setting everything on the desk in front of him and wondering not for the first time if he’d made the wrong decision.

“Did you not enjoy the game?”

Startled slightly by the unexpected voice behind him, Ryo stood from the chair and faced the café worker, once again feeling annoyed by how tall the other man was compared to his own average stature. Shaking his head quickly once the man’s words registered, he wasn’t quite sure how to explain that the game had been great, giving him almost exactly what he’d wanted.

“But…”

Unable to help but smile at the gentle verbal nudge, Ryo rubbed at one eye nervously as he exhaled a soft sigh. “But it wasn’t quite what I wanted. Though it did try very hard.”

When Ryo finally gathered the courage to look up and meet the other man’s gaze again, he wasn’t overly surprised to see a slightly amused and very knowing look on his face. Glowering just a bit at being apparently so easily read, his feelings transparent enough for even a stranger to see through to the heart of them, he grumped softly and averted his gaze once more. He was thoroughly embarrassed and not sure whether he should just run off into the night never to be seen again, or stay and try to salvage the situation.

“My name is Junno, by the way,” the man said, filling the silence that had fallen between them. “And I’m off shift in an hour and a half.”

If his words hadn’t made his return interest in Ryo blatantly obvious, Ryo was sure that his tone definitely did. It was practically saturated in suggestiveness – enough to have his blush rising back to the surface, as well as other things. Torn once more on what to do, and wishing just for a moment that he had half of Yamapi or Jin’s bravado, Ryo finally decided that he was an idiot if he turned down both virtual _and_ real sex.

“I’ll be back,” he said, looking back up to meet Junno’s dark gaze. “Don’t be late.”

Hurrying to leave before he did anything else incredibly stupid, not that he was sure what could possibly be dumber than soliciting sex from a stranger, Ryo missed the almost predatory grin that covered Junno’s face as he watched him go.

-//--//--//-

Ryo’d never done something so idiotic in his life as to follow a stranger home before, and regardless of the fact that he knew Junno’s name and where he worked, the other man was definitely still a stranger. However, it was hard to feel too regretful about his idiocy when he was naked and flat on his back with Junno’s mouth hot and wet on his cock.

Tangling his hands in soft brown hair that was a little too short for him to grab properly and _pull_ , Ryo stared almost blindly at the ceiling. He wanted to lift his hips and push himself further into Junno’s mouth, but the man had strong hands tight on his narrow hips, pinning him to the mattress and halting any movement.

He’d never really felt so helpless during sex before, never been controlled so thoroughly by any of his lovers, and yet he’d also never been more turned on. The thought that Junno was leading this – that the other man was completely in control and could do whatever he wanted with him – was almost breath-stealingly erotic.

Swallowing back a forlorn whimper when Junno lifted his head, releasing his cock from between now swollen lips, Ryo had to bite his bottom lip in order to not beg the other man to keep going. He’d never begged before, and despite all these other firsts, that wasn’t one he wanted to add to tonight.

“You’re gorgeous… you know that right?” Junno asked suddenly, looking up the length of his bare body.

The absolute sincerity in his tone had Ryo blushing furiously, even if his skin was already flushed pink from exertion and arousal. “Sh… shut up.”

Junno just laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the sharp bones of Ryo’s hip before licking a lazy stripe up the length of his erection and teasing the slit with his tongue. His eyes never left Ryo’s as he did so, and eventually it was Ryo who turned his head and looked away, stomach muscles twitching with the need to squirm away from such a look. It was too deep and too knowing for someone that he’d just met, and even if he was physically stripped bare, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable being emotionally stripped as well.

A soft gasp was startled out of him when Junno abandoned his cock and moved, taking hold of his ankles and bending his legs to spread him open to his gaze. Grabbing the spare pillow at his side, Ryo did the only thing he could in such an embarrassing situation – he tried to smother himself with it.

Unfortunately, the soft pillow over his face only seemed to make everything that much more sensitive, so when he felt that first damp touch between his legs, he nearly jumped right off the bed in his shock. He could _feel_ Junno’s laughter vibrating against him, and if his ankles hadn’t been held in firm strong hands, he might have accidentally kicked out at the other man in his surprise.

Instead he let out a guttural moan into the pillow he was still crushing to his face, hips lifting just a little as he unconsciously tried to both twist away from and push into the sensation.

“So gorgeous… look at you,” Junno murmured again, voice a soft and warm brush of air against Ryo’s sensitive skin.

Ryo would have blushed again, except he was so hard now that he wasn’t sure he even had any blood anywhere else in his body to even begin to blush. He couldn’t even find his voice enough to bitch, stuck making soft helpless little noises as Junno’s tongue teased him, soft and wet. It was altogether too much and yet not quite enough, causing him to twist and writhe on the mattress as much as he could with Junno’s hands locked around his bony ankles.

“Please…”

“Please, what?” Junno asked, laughter rich in his voice as he paused in what he was doing, though he gently rubbed one thumb over the now loosened muscle that was slick with spit. “You want me to fuck you?”

Ryo nodded, even if it was hidden behind the pillow that was covering his face. He wanted to respond out loud, but it was pretty damn embarrassing to be asking someone to fuck him, even if he was so hard from the teasing that he was pretty sure he would come ridiculously easily.

“You have to use your words, Ryo, or I won’t know what you want.”

Closing his eyes, Ryo felt one leg jerk slightly when Junno pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, a kiss that turned into a long lick up to the join of his thigh and hip, before he nipped softly at over sensitive skin.

“Tell me, Ryo. Tell me what you want…”

Gasping softly when Junno shifted his mouth back between his legs, ghosting soft lips over his cock and balls and even lower, his voice rumbling and vibrating enough to have his body twitching. “I want… I want you, inside me,” he finally managed to get out, voice breathless and almost inaudible between his dizzying arousal and the pillow he was still clutching close.

Apparently that was enough for Junno, because after one last teasing lick, he pushed one slick finger easily into Ryo’s body, following it quickly with a second.

“M…more, hurry,” Ryo groaned, finally tossing the pillow aside and reaching back with his hands to cling to the slats in the headboard. If he didn’t do something with his hands, he’d be tempted to push Junno off him and onto his back in order to ride him until they both came their brains out, and he wasn’t sure how the other man felt about not being in control.

He was rewarded by a third finger pushing in, and then all three curling just enough to press against his prostate, dragging a whimpering groan from low in his chest as he scrabbled bare feet across the sheets in an attempt to push back against Junno’s fingers in order to feel _more_ , not even noticing that Junno had long since let his ankles go.

“Greedy… I like that,” Junno said with a soft laugh, straightening up and pulling reluctant fingers free of Ryo’s body, watching as the slick and shiny skin tried to pull him back inside.

Ryo forced his eyes open, intending to glare at the other man – and maybe kick him just a little bit in order to get him to speed things up. Instead his breath was almost stolen by the sight of Junno kneeling between his legs and rolling on a condom, lean body shiny with sweat and an intense look on his face. Unable to summon the ire he’d been about to speak with, he reached out with one leg and hooked his ankle behind Junno’s thigh, struggling to tug him closer.

Glancing up and away from his task, Ryo felt himself still when Junno leaned down, covering his body with his own, hands on either side of his waist. He could feel the heat of Junno’s cock brushing between his legs, but there was nothing he could do to make him put it where he really wanted it.

“Please… Junno…” he said, telling himself it wasn’t begging if he was just asking. Begging implied helplessness, and he refused to ever feel helpless. Muscles tight, shaking with want and need, he waited, meeting Junno’s hot brown gaze as he lay below the other man, stretched out like a meal on a buffet table, ready for the taking.

“Since you asked so sweetly,” Junno said, voice as soft as a whisper as he leaned closer, pressing soft kisses across the bare skin of Ryo’s chest, pausing only to take one nipple between his teeth and biting just hard enough to pull a gasp from Ryo’s throat. Taking himself in hand and settling the other on the back of Ryo’s thigh, Junno pushed in slowly, teasing them both.

It was so tight, despite the time he’d taken to loosen Ryo up, that it was difficult to keep himself from just pushing inside in one hard motion and taking what he wanted.

“Stop…”

Junno froze at Ryo’s whispered word, lifting his head to meet the other man’s eyes, praying he wasn’t hurting him. He watched as Ryo swallowed convulsively a few times, struggling to push out the rest of his sentence when his mind was all but gone from pleasure.

“Stop… t-treating me like _glass_ ,” he finally managed to hiss out, narrowing dark eyes and squirming a bit on the sheets in an attempt to pull Junno further into his body.

A laugh burst free from Junno at Ryo’s words, and he shook his head a bit as he chuckled, reaching out with one hand to brush damp and sweaty hair back from Ryo’s cheek before he tightened his hand in the strands and tugged Ryo’s head back, baring his throat. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Before Ryo could respond – presumably to tell him not to call him such ridiculous things – Junno pulled out just a fraction, pausing and watching, before pushing all the way back inside as he leaned down, scraping his teeth down the soft skin of Ryo’s throat and leaving red marks in their wake.

The sound that Ryo made as he slammed home made heat curl in his belly, pushing the last of his reluctance aside until he was pulling out and pushing in as fast and hard as he could, loving the sounds that Ryo made as he moved beneath him. It was delicious and gratifying to feel Ryo’s cries against his throat as he sucked welts onto soft and tanned skin.

“Are you close?” he murmured against Ryo’s throat, hips rolling as he fucked the man in deep even thrusts, loving the feel of Ryo pushing back against him with every motion. “If I touch you… will you come?”

As much as he hated himself for it just a little bit, Ryo couldn’t stop the helpless whimper that slipped out when he could practically feel Junno’s soft words brushing against his skin. “… yes…”

Junno smiled, pulling back to meet Ryo’s gaze and settling his hands on Ryo’s hips to better guide each thrust, watching with fascination as his cock disappeared inside the other man’s body and then came out again. “Should I touch you now?” he asked, feeling his own orgasm tight in his belly and wanting to feel Ryo come around him before that happened.

Unable to even repeat that one soft word, voice gone from his throat at the sight of Junno moving above and inside of him, Ryo nodded, knuckles almost white where he still gripped the headboard.

Not bothering to respond, Junno just smiled again, reaching between them and trailing the lightest touch up the soft skin of Ryo’s cock, watching it twitch from the sensation. It would have been fun – and maybe a little bit sadistic – to just continue teasing Ryo, to see if he could come from the lightest touches, but he was too close himself and he wanted to feel Ryo’s orgasm.

Wrapping his hand around Ryo’s cock, touch still a shade too light, he leaned in once more to kiss Ryo’s shoulder, trapping his hand between their warm bodies as he moved it slowly.

“Come when I say so… okay?”

Ryo nodded, but it was more of a boneless flopping of his head just enough to be construed as an answer, because right now he was more concerned about the fact that Junno was hot and thick inside of him and his hand was on his dick, but it wasn’t nearly enough and he wanted to _come_.

He could have cried with relief when Junno’s hand tightened around him and started moving faster, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and then he was there but Junno still hadn’t given him permission, and the wood of the headboard was creaking under his palms as he struggled not to come.

“ _Come_.”

That one word, like velvet against the skin of his chest, had Ryo coming so hard he was pretty sure that he broke something, spilling hot and wet between their bodies and crying out until his throat hurt from the intensity of his orgasm.

Muscles spasming, he could feel Junno’s cock trapped within his body, and for the first time ever, he could _feel_ it as the other man’s cock swelled as he came inside of him.

Gasping for air, Ryo finally let his hands drop from the headboard, fingers indented from the grip he’d had on it. Junno was still inside of him, though he was clearly doing his best not to collapse on top of him and crush him into the mattress. Grimacing a bit when the other man finally pulled out carefully, Ryo watched him with hooded eyes as Junno tugged the condom off and tossed it into the nearby trash can.

“You’re thinking awfully loudly,” Junno said, though he didn’t turn to look at him, he just reached for a corner of the sheet to wipe himself clean before doing the same to Ryo.

“… just thinking that I was right,” Ryo replied, voice a little raspy from all the noise he’d made.

“Right?”

“The real thing was definitely much better.”

Junno let out a bark of laughter and finally met Ryo’s gaze, reaching out to touch one still-flushed cheek. “The real thing is _always_ better.”

Ryo just smirked, though he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “I don’t know… I might need a few more demonstrations just to be sure.”

“… I can definitely help you with that,” Junno said as he climbed back onto the bed and pulled Ryo into a lazy hug. “If you want…”

The room was silent for a moment as Ryo considered Junno’s words. He had been crazy to come home with Junno in the first place, and yet he couldn’t find himself regretting it at all. Turning just a bit to hide his face in the curve of Junno’s neck – and hopefully hide his blush – he muttered softly. “Well… it’d be stupid to change players in the middle of the game.”


End file.
